Currently, people use the functionality of their electronic calendar applications, such as the “Meeting Request” functionality of the Microsoft Outlook calendar, to schedule audio conferences. The conference host sends an e-mail meeting request to the desired conference participants that includes the date and time of the conference, the conference bridge number, and the host's and participants' access codes. The calendar of a participant who receives the request is populated with this information. If later the host needs to reschedule the conference to another date or time, the calendaring application informs every participant about the change via an updated e-mail meeting request. The latest meeting information is available in the updated e-mail. But sometimes, a participant who has not checked their e-mail mailbox or calendar for meeting request updates will call into the conference at the originally-scheduled date and time, only to discover (eventually infer) that the conference is not taking place. This wastes the participant's time.